


Bad(?) Habit

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has some funny habits, and Lena enjoy it in fact, they are in love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Kara有一些坏习惯。实际上Lena并不太愿意称之为坏习惯，但它确实会对自己的生活与工作造成一些影响。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	Bad(?) Habit

Kara有一些坏习惯。  
实际上Lena并不太愿意称之为坏习惯，但它确实会对自己的生活与工作造成一些影响。

Lena第一次发现Kara这个习惯的时候她们还是朋友，那是一次游戏之夜，她与Kara组队一起击败了Winn与James的组合拿到了当晚的冠军，Kara高兴得一跃三尺。Lena还没来得及笑出来，就被Kara一个熊抱，接着在她脸上亲了一大口。  
见惯大风大浪的堂堂L-Corp总裁的脸瞬间红了起来，而罪魁祸首跟没事人一样已经开始把注意力转移到甜甜圈上了，腮帮子被她塞得鼓鼓的，活像前天那只被Supergirl救下寄养在自己办公室里的松鼠。  
Lena Luthor，你只是没有过这么亲密的朋友，朋友之间这么做很正常。Lena这么安慰自己，努力不让自己的双颊过于发烫。  
但她发誓，在男孩们扭过头假装去倒酒时，她绝对听到了某些看好戏般的笑声。  
Lena有点想知道Kara是否也会对别人这么做。

Lena第二次被Kara这个习惯惊到是在L-Corp的一次公司例会上，她与超级英雄合作的项目需要在公司里争取到更多的预算，Supergirl作为她的搭档被允许坐在他们的会议室里。  
Lena假装没听见一些关于“Supergirl的目光就没离开过咱们总裁”的窃窃私语。  
他们在会议上争论了很久，Lena终于说服了在场一半以上的股东同意了这个项目的投资。  
“耶！”角落里爆发出一声兴奋的欢呼。  
整个会议室的人都看向了整场会议中除了“盯着Lena Luthor看”就没做过其他事情的超级英雄。  
下一秒，在所有人都没反应过来之前，Supergirl突然冲到了会议室中央的Lena身边，抱起她在对方脸上狠狠亲了一大口。  
……  
“Supergirl！No！”

“Supergirl，到我的办公室，现在，马上！”  
Lena几乎是逃回办公室的，股东们甚至连嘴都没来得及合上。  
“Kara，我们需要谈谈你的界限问题。”  
听到阳台外的动静，Lena转过身，却见到超级英雄怀里抱着一只脏兮兮的小金毛慢慢升了上来，脑袋上还夹杂着两根树枝。  
Kara笑容灿烂，一把把小狗举到她面前：“我刚刚听到她在树上嗷嗷叫求助，看样子在那里困了好久，可以把她放在这里寄养吗？”  
Kara，L-Corp不是动物救助站，更不是动物园。  
可拒绝的话在对上一大一小两只金毛恳求的眼神时又被她全数咽了回去。  
天，Kara Danvers你都是上哪找到这种跟自己长得一模一样的小动物的？？？  
于是她点了点头。  
“耶！”Kara欢呼着，把小金毛交到了她的怀里，又在她的脸上亲了一口，“我去给她买点牛奶！”倏地一声又消失在了天际。  
该死，她要跟Kara谈论什么问题来着？  
Lena第二天便在公司论坛上看到了“Lena Luthor为讨女朋友欢心在股东大会舌战群雄最终拿下预算”的帖子。

Super跟Luthor永远都是纳欣诺市媒体乐此不疲的话题，。  
早有传言Supergirl跟Luthor家的小女儿关系不一般，据说消息一开始还是L-Corp传出的，但爆料人声明自己说得并没有真实性，也不负任何法律责任。  
Lena没有那么多精力去一一管理社会上的流言，反正对公司也没什么负面影响。  
她作为Supergirl最大的支持者，受邀去给超级英雄的雕像揭幕仪式上做演讲，并为雕像揭幕。  
Supergirl的绝大雕像在雷鸣的掌声中缓缓露出全貌，Lena微微抬头，看到超级英雄叉着腰一脸骄傲地飞在半空中，兴奋的模样只差身后有一条甩动的尾巴了。  
“接下来该请我们真正的主角出场了！”主持人这么说着。  
在众人的欢呼声中，Supergirl凛然落地，径直飞到了Lena身边，接着又在众目睽睽之下，熟练地抱起Luthor家的小女儿，十分自然地凑过去在对方脸上亲了一口。  
“啪叽！”  
“Rao! Lena, I love you!”  
Lena在想自己为什么今天会同意使用领夹麦克风。

“Supergirl！No！！！！”


End file.
